


Rite of Movement

by lily_rainn



Series: LilyRainn does Aroaceing the Line 2021 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Dancing, Double Drabble, Gen, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn
Summary: Day 3:Relationship-Single-Dancing-Pale GreenA pair of drabbles, set pre- and post-canon, in which Hamid is aroace and dancing is a very unsubtle metaphor for love.
Series: LilyRainn does Aroaceing the Line 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Rite of Movement

**Author's Note:**

> You give a character a green and purple colour scheme, of course I’m going to decide they’re an aroace icon. Title is from Movement by Hozier.

It’s early evening, and Hamid is at his dancing lesson. He’s never been able to enjoy it, but he doesn’t know why – he likes music, and moving to it. He is good at it, in theory, can learn the steps and follow them, and he likes the attention. But there is a weight of expectation every time he takes his partner in a hold. The parties he has to attend aren’t actually about the dancing, but about a set of intricate social steps that everyone seems to know instinctually. Hamid can never learn the choreography, as much as he tries.

* * *

It’s late morning, and there’s nowhere Hamid needs to be. He moves among the pale green of the potted plants in his kitchen, making coffee and breakfast for one. He feels refreshed. He feels like himself, and it puts a spring and a skip into every one of his movements. The sun streams in through the high windows and he hums a melody as he dances alone and free, from the stove to the cupboards and back, shimmies and steps for no-one‘s enjoyment but his own. The steps are his and his alone, and he doesn’t even have to try.


End file.
